


i don't have a title for this

by bobatatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobatatas/pseuds/bobatatas
Summary: im sorry
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Kudos: 5





	i don't have a title for this

  
Everyone knows about Futakuchi. He is a bitch and that is his only purpose in life. He is aromantic, and goes to bed at 10:30 every night. H e owns a chihuahua and that thing will fuck everyone up except for him. He uses a shit ton of hair product. His hair is fucked up because of it.  Aone is in love with him but won't confess because he knows Futakuchi will never feel the same way. He confesses anyways. Futakuchi  and Aone had sleepovers in their first two years. When Aone confessed, the sleepovers stopped. Futakuchi's mom organizes another and they just stare at each other in silence. What do you tell someone with a broken heart? Aone leaves early. Futakuchi doesn't turn to stop him. He just sits. And stares. And curses the universe for giving him a best friend that loves him more than he loves himself. Aone and Futakuchi avoid each other on the court the rest of their third year. It's a silent agreement they have. Reminiscent of the old promises they used to make. They ignore each other at graduation. When their parents push them together for a photo, they fake a smile. It's the best they can do. Better than telling their parents that their relationship is fucked up and that they can’t talk to each other anymore. Much better. So they stay that way. They don’t cross paths again.


End file.
